Baby Hiei
by Rusty14
Summary: REWRITE: Hiei is somehow turned into an infant so the rest of the gang have to help care for him. But while they do, Botan and the others have to figure out how to change him back. Please tell me what you think and the chapters will vary from ratings. R
1. Hiei's a BABY?

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, it's too cool. I decided to redo this story.**

**Name: Baby Hiei**

**Anime: Yu-Yu-Hakusho**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Friendship/General/Family (maybe)**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Pairing(s)**

**HieixGang (family)**

**_Summary_: **Hiei is somehow turned into an infant so the rest of the gang have to help care for him. But while they do, Botan and the others have to figure out how to change him back.

* * *

Chapter One: Hiei's a BABY?

Yusuke and the gang were hanging out at Genkai's home minus Hiei for some reason, "hey has anybody seen Hiei?" Yukina asked but not only is she a demon she's also Hiei's twin sister but she didn't know that was he was her brother, nobody told her not even Hiei.

"Don't know he was in Mekai when I called Koenma" Yusuke said looking around.

"Yusuke that was an hour ago" Kurama, Hiei's best friend, stated.

"Alright I'll call again, wait Botan's there too right?" Yusuke asked smirking.

"I'll call" Keiko said she was worried for the prince and grim reaper's privacy.

"Alright, alright" Yusuke said sitting back down and finished eating.

A knock came from the front door as Keiko grabbed the phone "hold on please" she jogged up and answered the door revealing an ogre "oh hello you work for Koenma right?" he nodded at her question.

"Yes ma'am I was told to deliver this… package to Genkai's temple here you go ma'am" he handed it over along with a letter.

"Oh thank you, have a safe trip home" he smiled and left "ok so no calling" she placed the phone back up.

Keiko walked back inside the living room "what's in the package Keiko?" Genkai asked seeing her carry a basket and letter.

"Oh I don't know it came from Spirit World one of Koenma's workers dropped it off-"

"WAHHH!" came from the basket effectively cutting Keiko off. They looked at each other and the basket.

"What… was… that?" Kuwabara asked staring at the basket.

"I don't know" Genkai removed the cloth over the top and there inside the basket was their missing demon, Hiei, as an infant.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was put better than the last time it was up and again sorry for it being too short.**

**_PW~_**


	2. Oh Great!

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter One**

**Name: Baby Hiei**

**Anime: Yu-Yu-Hakusho**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Friendship/General/Family (maybe)**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Pairing(s)**

**HieixGang (family)**

**_Summary_: **Hiei is somehow turned into an infant so the rest of the gang have to help care for him. But while they do, Botan and the others have to figure out how to change him back.

* * *

Chapter Two: Oh Great!

Kuwabara was carrying the crying baby who was biting him every time he tried and calmed the baby down, "Kuwabara what is going on we can't talk with Hiei crying all the time!" Yusuke yelled over the baby's crying which was annoying almost everybody.

"Ow! Well I can't calm him down!" Kuwabara said on the verge of freaking out.

"Here I'll take him!" Botan said as she and Koenma had arrived earlier when the others were having trouble with Hiei at first so they arrived to help. Botan was walking around while rocking the demon that seemed to have calmed down a little but was still whimpering, he seemed to have no idea about his older self-memories.

_"Hush little baby,  
the lights are out,  
Mama's gonna give you a killer trout,  
And if that trout won't come to an end_

_Mama's gonna next a hurricane send,  
And if that hurricane kills many more,  
Mama's gonna give you a torrential downpour,  
And if that downpour floods our homes_

_Mama's gonna give you a fire that roams,  
and if that fire scorches the earth,  
Mama's gonna cry for all she's worth,  
and when most life on earth can't live,  
Mama's_ _gonna have nothing more to give"_

Botan ended her singing as Hiei was asleep in her arms "wow, Botan that was extremely good singing" Yusuke complimented on her.

"Thank you Yusuke" Botan smiled still rocking Hiei.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kuwabara asked as he watched the now calm infant sleep.

"Don't know probably figure a way how to undo this on him" Yusuke said while watching the baby as well.

"Okay can you guys stop watching him like a hawk, he's not going to do anything, he's too small" Botan said to them while they had a feeling he'd jump up and start attacking people.

"Botan do you have _any_ idea on how he treats _us_ when he's in a bad mood?" Yusuke asked while looking at the soul reaper.

Botan rolled her eyes, "oh he's fine dimwit, he's asleep so he's not a threat even if he was awake" Genkai said as she placed a blanket in the basket for Hiei.

"Well who's going to take care of him?" Kuwabara asked everyone who started looking at each other thinking about it.

"Well I'm not keeping him here" Genkai said as she looked at the still sleeping demon.

"I don't think my mother and step-father would take kindly for me bringing home a baby let alone a demon one" Kurama said while kneeling down near the basket and gently started rocking it making sure they wouldn't upset Hiei if he woke up.

"Well Shizuru has enough problems with me so and he still doesn't seem to like me so I think that's a 'no' with me" Kuwabara said while looking at Kurama who watched the infant. "Say Kurama can't you just tell your family that a friend's asking you to watch their baby sibling or cousin for a little?" he asked the fox demon.

"Well Kuwabara don't forget Hiei doesn't act like a human infant who has a temper, and I'm still trying to get used to having two parents and a younger brother, but I can try" Kurama said.

"Well I don't think my mom would mind, and besides Kurama he likes you the best even in his original form, while the rest of us not so much" Yusuke said while looking at the fox demon.

Kurama was thinking while Koenma was talking "well if someone does take him please be reminded that you must not leave him alone, I wouldn't know if his powers are still in this form but if they are, take some caution. I must leave because my father told me not to take that long" he got up and started to leave along with Botan "good luck."

"So we've agreed that we can at least split the responsibilities, even you Kuwabara" Yusuke said having a look that said 'you try and skip on us I'll make your life a living hell.'

Kuwabara sighed "I guess so" he was staring at Hiei who was staring at him as well.

Kurama who had Hiei on his lap nodded "than agreed I'll take care of him for the first week than we'll switch to Yusuke, than you Kuwabara. Then we'll repeat the same routine again till we help him" Kurama smirked causing Hiei to make that baby gurgle.

"Oh great" Kuwabara mumbled along with Yusuke while both stared at the basket with nervous looks.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short again, the other chapters will be longer I swear. And this song was inspired by another person I found singing it.**

**Here's the URL: youtube DOT c. o. m. / watch?v = NCoDLtocBOk (just take out the spaces ^.^)**

_**PW~**_


End file.
